The Haunting Injustice
by Mrs-diAngelo25
Summary: As the trilogy comes to a close, James and Adrienne race to find their escaped parents, Kyra and Nico. They must work together as a family to rescue the youngest of the di Angelos, Michael, from Kyra's old foe's son, Osiris. Will they make it back to the deep depths of the old Baxter State Park to save little Mikey before he's turned to the bad side for good? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Haunting Injustice**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series by Rick Riordan, nor do I own Star Holder Commander's character, Walker. I <em>do <em>own all of the other OCs mentioned.

* * *

><p>Kyra's POV<p>

Restless, unnerving, and uncomfortable. That's what described the dreams best. Any time I'd wake up from one, I couldn't remember what had happened, besides the fact that I knew something bad had happened in it. Then I'd fall back and go to sleep again, only to repeat the process, again and again.

A few times when I woke up, it was just the blurry outline of Nico sitting in a chair next to me, and other times it was someone else. Someone who glowed with a faint gold color. But I could never tell who it was.

My mind felt like it was in a constant state of panic and confusion, and pain. My body itself didn't hurt too much, but my mind felt like it was about to explode from mental trauma.

"Ky, Kyra can you hear me?" A voice brought me out of my confusing, nightmarish dreams.

My eyes were sensitive to the soft light around me. I squinted them open, looking up. I felt around me to find I was lying on a bed, the blanket loosely covering my body and a fluffy pillow under my head. I try to sit up, only to be overcome by a wave of nausea and dizziness. I feel a pair of big, calloused yet still soft, hands lightly push me back down by the shoulders. They were Nico's hands.

"Take it easy, you're still weak,"

"Nico?" I ask. My voice horrified me. It sounded like I had gargled sand and broken glass, then swallowed some acid for good measure.

"Yea..yea, it's me, Ky," His figure was still a dark blur, but there was a golden light surrounding him, like an angel almost.

"Are—are we in Elysium?"

He laughs; one of those beautiful, full laughs he would give whenever one of the kids did something funny, or when he was just overly happy about something.

"No, no. Far from it, thank the gods,"

"Then where—?"

Another voice spoke up then. "Don't strain yourself. It will take longer for your soul to fully heal if you do,"

"My soul—what?" I force my eyes open all the way, only to be blinded by the light.

My hands immediately go up to them, shielding them. When I felt that I could handle it, I slowly lowered my hands. It was still a little bright, but not as bad as it had been before. I could more clearly see Nico now. He looked like he had been to hell and back. He looked much skinnier than he usually was, like he had lost a lot of muscle mass. Now he was just lanky.

And the other person in the room, well, I couldn't really believe it. The last time I had seen him was five years ago. I had been visiting mom with the kids while Nico was working a long week in the Underworld. He hadn't even come up to talk to me or my mother, just passed by, but paused for a beat or two and looked at us sitting on the park bench. I was the only one who saw him, because my mom had been a bit preoccupied while playing with Michael and watching James and Adrienne play on the playground.

"Apollo? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, of course. I mean, I didn't come here to drink coffee and watch di Angelo ah—entertain me,"

I cringe at the thought of what Apollo thought entertainment meant. I shake my head, trying to get the image out of my head. "What? What happened? Where are we even?"

"Do you remember anything after you woke up from passing out in the woods?" he asks.

I nod. "Yea. We made it to the old visitor's building in the park, and you called Percy and then—we left after that and um..you hit something when we were almost to the main road, and you got out and—I..can't remember anything else,"

Nico sighs, and then quickly went over what happened after that. How Cacus had just—hopped out in front of the truck, and then didn't say anything or put up a huge fight when Nico was trying to kill him. He also explained where we were, and how this was the place Percy had told him about. A sort of safe haven for demigods on the road.

"So what are we doing still here? We need to be contacting everyone and getting them here so we can take care of Osiris and get Mike back," I start to get up again, only to be pushed right back down.

"You need to rest, and so do I. That's why we're here, and not on the road again running from monsters,"

"Kyra, he's right. Both of you need at least another day of rest," Apollo says, standing up from his chair and walking over to me.

He walks up right next to Nico. "I know you want to be right back out there, fighting your way back to Michael, but you're not going to do him any good if you're practically a walking corpse when you get to him. _Rest_."

He reaches out and lightly touches my forehead with his pointer and middle finger. A feeling of relief washed over me. I hadn't realized just how much pain I had been in until it was taken away.

Now that I wasn't fighting against it, I started to feel a little sleepy. My eyes started to droop, and I could see Apollo backing away from Nico and I. "Rest, and tomorrow you will feel better."

I close my eyes and drift away again, this time feeling as light as a feather, as I wasn't being weighed down by ten boulders.

**A/N:**

**And there's the intro! A little shorter than I had wanted it to be, but that's okay. Kinda getting back into the swing of things and writing in Kyra's POV again, so this chapter and chapter two might be a little slow on the pick up, but it'll get better after that.**

**Oh, I suppose I should go over this since it's a new story. I welcome my old readers, and hope you enjoy the last installment! As for new readers, _go back and read my series The Shadows of Revolution. This is the epilogue trilogy, and it won't make any sense if you haven't read the series first. _Once you read those, and the first two installments of this trilogy A New Beginning and Grim Findings, _then _you can come back and read this.  
><strong>

**Well, my niece was born on Thursday! She's _super _tiny, but sooooo adorable! I've only gotten to see pictures and videos of her, because only parents and grandparents are allowed back in the NICU, but that's okay. I'll be able to see her soon enough. And my sister-in-law was released from the hospital yesterday, so she and my brother came home. They went back tonight to see her and she was wide awake! She was opening her eyes and sucking on her pacifier and all. Ahh, she's so cute! And she has the chubbiest little cheeks ever! I can't wait to hold her!_  
><em>**

**And I really and truly meant to upload this earlier in the day, but my mom and I had a _ton _of errands to run and then when we came home, she got started on dinner, and I had to run some of it to my brother and SIL's house. So I really haven't had much of a chance until now. **

**M/A:**

_**"'I got a feeling now my heart is frozen  
>All the verses and the corrosion<br>Have been after native in my soul  
>I prayed on the immovable<br>Yeah, clinging to the atoms of rocks  
>Seasons, the adjustments, signs of change<br>I can't see now she said taxi  
>Now red light is all I can take<br>This dawn brings strange loyalties, and skies**_

_**I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
>That you made with plastic power<br>Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away'"**_

**~ Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz  
><strong>

**XOXO,**

**Mrs-diAngelo25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO HoO series by Rick Riordan, nor do I own Star Holder Commander's character, Walker. I <em>do <em>own all of the other OCs mentioned.

* * *

><p>James's POV<p>

After what felt like an eternity in Punishment, we finally found a safe place to stop for the night. What we had been walking through was a hiking trail, and it finally gave way to a sort of park with a greenway running all through it.

We had walked a little more and finally found a small wooded area in a secluded part of the park. There were a few trees, some incredibly tall as if they had been there for a while, and others that looked to be only a few years old.

There was also a little alcove made from some boulders. No doubt they had been strategically placed there when the park was built, but it made a nice shelter for those of us that were sleeping during the first watch.

The sun had just started going down when we started to settle in. Jade had nabbed some sleeping bags and cheap blankets from a convenience store a while back, as well as some junk food and drinks to tide us over until we found some real food. Sometimes I wondered why she was a daughter of Iris and not Hermes.

Addie had already curled up with a blanket, using her backpack as an uncomfortable, chunky pillow. I wasn't sure if she was asleep already or not, but it wouldn't surprise me if she was. She had walked for hours on newly mended bones without very many breaks.

I walked a few feet away and looked up at one of the tallest trees. The rosy sunlight was quickly fading as the seconds ticked away. There was a lower branch that I could probably jump up to if I tried hard enough. If we had some rope, I could tie it to an end of an arrow and shoot it over a branch and climb my way up. But seeing as we didn't, jumping would have to do.

I made sure my quiver was securely attached to my back and then crouch down slightly, readying myself. Just as I was about to launch myself upward, I hear someone approaching from behind. I turn around and see Tristan coming up to me.

"I'll take first watch if you want," he says.

I glance back up at the tree. Even though we were secluded enough, I still didn't feel right about stopping here. Something felt off. But then, when does something ever feel _right _for a demigod?

"What if we watch together? That way if one of us starts to fall asleep the other can shake them awake?"

He nods and cracks a grin. "Sounds good. I'm going to go get a drink and something to eat from Jade. Want anything?"

"Just a bottle of water I guess, I'm not too hungry,"

Tristan gives me a look, as if saying, "Come on, man, really?"

"I'm fine. Analyzing someone makes me lose my appetite for a day or so, I'll be fine,"

He sighs, but turns away and heads over to Jade. I turn back to the tree, and see a small boulder beside it, like a little stool almost. I hop on top of it and find that I can nearly reach the lowest branch. I jump and grab hold of it, wrapping my arms around it and pulling myself up.

I quickly scale the tree, getting to a strong branch up towards the top. I could see everything within a thirty-foot radius, while still staying hidden with help from foliage. From up here I could see the little shelter Jade and Addie and Keegan were resting in, and around the park as well.

I hear a rustling of leaves and a few seconds later Tristan's head pops up. He climbs up and settles himself in a small nook in the branches a little below where I was perched. He hands me the bottle of water he had gotten and I uncap it, taking a sip of it. It wasn't cold anymore, it was long past that point, but it was still refreshing.

We we silent for a good hour, sucked into our own thoughts and listening to the sounds of night...as well as Keegan's snoring from below.

"What did Adds say about the Analyzing?" Tristan asks, breaking the silence.

I sigh and look up at the stars through the leaves. They were like sparkling rhinestones in the sky. An occasional plane would go by, its blinking lights high up above. I would have given anything to be up there right now than down here and about to have this conversation.

"I think she hates me now. She knew I was well aware of the risks, and she's pissed that I did it anyway,"

A beat passes before he says anything. "I can understand both sides. I mean, from what happened that first time you used it, and then all those meetings with the campers' parents and your parents and Chiron and Mr. D...I get why she's so freaked out. But there really wasn't any other choice—"

I interrupt him, trying to pretend I didn't hear the first part of what he said. "That's what I said! But she's still ticked off,"

"Well yea. Dude, you know what can happen..what _happens_. I don't think I ever saw three bodies more contorted in pain than I did with Henry, Rico, and Julie,"

I stop him again. "I know...gods, don't you think I know? I didn't want to hurt them, they were my best friends since I got to Camp..and I—I," I choke off. Even now, two years later, I still couldn't say it all without getting that giant lump in my throat and feeling like I was going to cry.

I bury my face in my hands, trying to gain control of myself again. Tristan reaches up and pats my foot. "I know, I know. We just—we need to get this done and Adds back to Chiron within a week from now..or it might happen again."

I nod, even though he couldn't very well see me in the dim star and moonlight.

I couldn't get the image of them out of my head now. Jules and Rico and Henry. All contorted on the ground, all of their bones twisting and cracking, in so much pain that they couldn't even form a scream or a sob.

And then there was me, just standing back and watching it in horror, unable to do a thing. It was _me _that brought it onto them in the first place. After that night of capture the flag, when they fell into that hollow ground that had been covered over, I _had_ to do it. I had to Analyze them. But I didn't know of the things it would do just a week later. The horrible, nightmarish things. And I didn't know I'd lose my best friends just a week later either.

**A/N:**

**I told ya we'd start to hear more about what the big deal of the Analyzing was. It's still a little blurry, but it will become clearer later as to what exactly happened with James and his friends...**

**And I apologize for updating a day late. Yesterday was an incredibly long day, and by the time I got home and settled and in bed, I got about half of this written and then didn't trust myself to write the rest of it without falling asleep on my laptop.**

**Boy is Saturday going to be fun! My boss invited me to participate in our holiday sale at the studio this year, and it's on Saturday. So on Friday when I go into work, I'll be helping her clean and set up for that and decorate. I'm so excited! I have the cutest outfit picked out and everything! I absolutely love sales when I get to join in, because not only will this give me some extra Christmas money, but I adore talking to everyone that comes in. Which is strange for me, considering I'm usually very anxious about talking to people. But when it comes to this, it's completely different. I suppose it's because it's something I actually enjoy doing. **

**And tomorrow I'm getting my hair cut, thank god. It's been about a month since I've had it done, and it's gotten incredibly long, not to mention difficult to deal with. **

**I think that's where I'll end this AN. I hope everyone has a nice Thanksgiving and rest of the week, if you celebrate it, that is. If not, well, have a good week! **

**M/A:**

_**"'And I traveled far, I reached for the stars  
>But those stars don't reach back<br>They're better left alone,  
>Everyone will tell you<br>I never felt more alone than when I fell  
>I don't know why it took so long to get back home'"<strong>_

**~ .Stage 4 Fear Of Trying. by Frnkiero And The Cellabration**

**XOXO,**

**Mrs-diAngelo25**


End file.
